"Ridin'" by Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone
"Ridin'" is a song by American hip hop artists Chamillionaire and Krayzie Bone. It was released in 2005 and was apart of their album The Sound Of Revenge. The song has received super positive reviews from critics. Lyrics They see me rollin', they hatin' Patrollin' and tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty My music's so loud, I'm swangin' They hopin' that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Grindin' to see if they can see me lean I'm tint, so it ain't easy to be seen Police see me ride by, they can see me gleam And my shine on the deck and the TV screen And ride with a new chick, she like, "Hold up!" Next to the PlayStation controller It's a full clip in my pistola Send a jacker into a coma Girl, you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone Just tryna bone, ain't tryna have no babies Ride clean as hell so I pull in ladies Law's on patrol and you know they hate me Music turned all the way up into the maximum I got speakers, some niggas tryna jack for some But we packin' somethin' and what we have for 'em We'll have a nigga locked up in a maximum Security cell, I'm grippin' oak Music loud and I'm tippin' slow Twin's steady twistin' like, "Hit this dough!" Police pull up right behind and it's in his throat Windows down, got to stop pollution CD changes, niggas like, "Who is that producin'?" That's the Play N Skillz when we out and cruisin' Got warrants in every city except Houston But I still ain't losin' They see me rollin', they hatin' Patrollin' and tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty My music's so loud, I'm swangin' They hopin' that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Trnya catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty I've been drinkin' and smokin' Holy shit, ‘cause I really can't focus I gotta get it home before the po-po's scope this Big old Excursion just swervin', all up in the curb'n A nigga be sippin' on the Hennessy and the gin again It's in again, we in the wind Doin' a hundred while I puff on a blunt And roll another one up, we livin' like we ain't givin' a fuck I got a blunt up in my right hand 40-ounce in my lap freezin' my balls Roll another tree, green leaves and all Comin' pretty deep, me and my dogs Yo, I gotta hit the back streets Wonderin' about the six pounds and I got heat Glock, Glock shots to the block, we creep-creep Pop-pop, hope cops don't see me on the low key With no regard for the law We dodge 'em like, "Fuck 'em all!" But I won't get caught up and brought up On charges for none of y'all Keep a gun in car and a blunt to spark Roll it up if you want, nigga, get it poppin', dog Ready or not, we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire They see me rollin', they hatin' Patrollin' and tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty My music's so loud, I'm swangin' They hopin' that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Tryna catch me ridin' dirty Now would you think it so? I tried to let you go Turn on my blinker light and then I swang it slow And they upset for sho', ‘cause they think they know That they catchin' me with plenty of the drank and dro So they get behind me, tryna check my tags Look in my rear view and they smilin' Thinkin' they'll catch me in the wrong, they keep tryin' Steady denyin' that it's racial profilin' Houston, Texas, you can check my tags Pull me over, try to check my slab Glove compartment, gotta get my cash ‘Cause the crooked cops'll try to come up fast And bein' the baller that I am, I talk to them Givin' a damn about them not feelin' my attitude When they realize I ain't even ridin' dirty Bet you'll be leavin' with an even madder mood I'ma laugh at you and then I'll have to cruise Yeah, my #2 on some old-school DJ Screw You can't arrest me, plus you can't sue This is a message to the law, tellin' them: "We hate you." I can't be touched and tell 'em that they shoulda known Tippin' down, I'm sittin' crooked on my chrome Bookin' my phone, findin' a chick I wanna bone Like they couldn't stop me I'm 'bout to pull up at your home, and it's on Why It Rocks #The beat is spectacular. #The lyrics are really cool being all about how corrupt some can be and how to deal with it. #The music video is awesome and really movie-like. #This could be the best song by Chamillionaire. #Krayzie Bone's appearance and verse in this song is pretty good. #Chammilionaire's flow is great. #Chamillionaire sounds great in this song. #Good album cover. Videos Chamillionaire - Ridin' ft. Krayzie Bone|The song's music video. Trivia *This song has received several memes. Category:2000s Category:Internet memes Category:Hip hop